Follow Me
by lovelysakura99
Summary: "I'm going to be an idol." / The story on how Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Cana and Levy became Fairyz. / idol!AU


So, here is finally the fic that explain Fairyz debut in my idol!AU. If you haven't read my Gruvia and GaLu stories in that universe, it is basically Fairy Tail's characters being idols/artists in Japan. Erza, Lucy, Levy, Cana and Juvia are in Fairyz. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman are a (not yet debut in this story) rock band called Elements, there's Laxus and Raijinshuu who are also in a rock band called Lighting, Mirajane has a solo career, etc.

So here's the story how Fairyz became Fairyz. Mostly in Levy's POV.

I still do not own Fairy Tail.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Follow Me**

To say that Levy was insecure was an understatement. She was more than insecure, she was panicking.

The agency had just told her she would debut: in a girl idol group. She didn't have this bubbly exciting feeling like she always thought she would have. She was simply freaking out.

She'd have been in Fairy Tail Entertainment (aka FTE) for 5 years now as a trainee. She had gotten the chance to song write for other artists of the company on a pure accident and loved it. She thought the agency would have put her as a songwriter and maybe as a producer one day. But her childhood dream to be in the spotlight was becoming true when she didn't know if she wanted it anymore.

Levy sighed. The group's name was Fairyz. She was going to be with Erza as the leader, Lucy has the main singer, Cana as the rapper, Juvia as the main dancer and her as probably nothing. What would she do in there, she didn't even know!

She knew Erza and Cana since she entered the agency. They had the perfect idol charm. Erza was fierce, could dance, sing, play guitar and would be a perfect leader. Cana, with her layback attitude, would give an appeal to the group and her raps were beyond awesome. Lucy was still new to entertainment industry but had such a clear voice. And with her looks she would definitely make turn heads. Juvia was FTE's newest recruit and the best dancer Levy had laid her eyes on.

Yes Levy liked them all and they were all nice but she had nothing to give to an already perfect group. Yet her heart didn't want to let go. Her dream was there and she knew she would never forgive herself if she would let it pass.

She sighed again.

"I'm going to be an idol."

^o^o^o^o^o^o^

"What in hell am I doing?" Levy sighed.

The official debut was now in a week and she still couldn't handle most things going on. Even with the PV recorded, photo-shoots done and ads everywhere, she couldn't grasp the fact that it was indeed happening. She was still wondering how she had completed the choreography without making a complete fool of herself.

Tomorrow would be the day she was dreading the most: their first TV appearance on a music show.

With the success Mirajane and Lighting were making, FTE had gained even more influence than before, making easy for a debuting group like themselves to have such a privileged spot.

The meeting for the TV show was starting soon and Levy had overslept. She had stayed late to practice the choreography. They were going to have another practice all together tonight and tomorrow morning, without forgetting the sound check on-spot, but Levy couldn't let herself wait for those moments. Dance was her Achilles heels and she didn't want to slow down the pace of the group.

"Sorry I'm late!" She exclaimed as soon she opened the meeting room.

"It's ok. Macao isn't even there yet." Erza said, smiling gently. "Did you already packed your things?"

Levy smiled sheepishly. "Most things, yes. But the books..."

Everyone suppressed a laugh. They all knew about Levy and her incredible book collection. She prided herself that she owned a small library.

"We can come and help you tonight!" Lucy suggested happily.

"You just want to see my collection!" Levy replied, faking a pout.

"Yes. But I'll be able to see whenever I want soon enough, so now or later, doesn't change much." She retorted her eyes shining brightly.

"I know!" Cana suddenly exclaimed. "Let's help Levy pack and do a small party at her place! Just us. We are soon to debut and we didn't take the time to celebrate it yet!"

"But we are going to live all together." Erza replied.

"It would be a preview."

"Juvia would like that!" The tall blunette murmured shyly. "You mostly know each other but Juvia's been here for less than 3 months. Juvia didn't really have the time to bond with everyone…"

They all smiled and nodded.

"It's decided then." Erza said.

Levy smiled. They would soon live in a flat together in the main building of FTE. She had lived before in the trainee building with Erza and Cana, which was more like a school dormitory. Now they were going to have their own rooms, sharing only kitchen, living room and bathrooms in the main building. For debuted persons.

Levy was kind of excited about it.

"Sorry for the wait." Macao said as he entered the room.

"Good morning!" They all responded, bowing.

"I think you all know but tomorrow will be your first TV appearance. It will count a lot since it's going to be the first image people will have of you. You must muster all your appeal, individually and as a group."

Levy felt weak when she heard this. What appeal she had to give?

Macao continued with the talk about tomorrow's proceedings and the meeting finished without a glitch.

They went to eat together, talking about all and nothing, and went to practice.

The choreography wasn't too hard, the song being a cute pop melody. The moves repeated often which was easy to remember. It pissed Levy even more; since it was so easy, why had she so many problem with it?

She sighed louder than intend making Erza raise an eyebrow.

"Everything's all right?" She asked her as they were waiting the others to go to Levy's place.

"Yeah. Tired and stressed, I guess." She responded honestly.

"Yeah… Maybe Cana's idea isn't bad. We all need to relax before the big day."

"Erza, Levy," Macao said as he saw the two girls, "I was scared to miss you. Here's all copies of your first single! Please give a copy to other girls too. Good work today. See you tomorrow!"

"Thank you!" They said mind absently, mostly in awe of their single in their hands.

Levy looked at the CD. The cover was simply the 5 of them with black pants or skirts with a pink shirt. They were so pretty, Levy had a hard time to believe she was one of them.

"Let's open them together later on." Erza said, waking Levy from her reverie.

Levy smiled.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^

"Oh my god, it's finally over!" Cana shouted, letting herself fall on Levy's bed. "How can you have so many books when you still so young?"

"Some of them are my parents. They gave them to me when I started living in the building. It just kept building up with the years." Levy responded with a smile, sitting next to Cana.

"But do you realize girls?" Lucy suddenly said was she sat on the floor next to Erza and Juvia, in front of the bed. "Tomorrow we have our first TV appearance and open our new blog and twitters, in two days we officially live together, and then in a week, our single get on sale and, ta-da! We are idols."

Cana laughed. "Yeah… It feels like yesterday that I entered FTE with no real dreams, simply with a taste of adventure."

They stayed a long moment silent, all contemplating their different paths that had all brought them at the same place.

"We should listen to the single," Erza declared, taking one of the copies in her hands.

"Wait!" Lucy said as she put a hand on Erza's. "I don't think I'm ready."

Cana laughed. "You couldn't before we packed Levy's books, and we all decided to wait. Now, what is stopping you?"

"I don't know! It seems so…"

"Big." Levy murmured. "Big and…"

"Scary.." Juvia added. "Is Juvia the only one who is really scared?" She raised her head to look at her new bandmates and none did a move to speak. "Juvia is scared. Juvia always danced. Only danced. Juvia is not used to have friends with her and people believing in her and… Juvia has no confidence in singing and giving emotions and Juvia doesn't want to bring down the group…"

"Juvia! Don't say that!" Lucy exclaimed, as she took her friend's hand. "I have no experience into the industry. I have seriously no idea what I'm doing half the time. I just don't understand what I have to do and what should I do. If someone is going to bring the group down…."

"It's going to be me." Levy interrupted. "I have no real talent or whatsoever. Erza is a perfect leader and singer and dancer. Juvia, your dances are incredible and don't be scared of your emotions, you are so natural since a couple of weeks it's dazzling! Lucy, you might be new in the industry but you have this natural charm and your voice… your voice is more than perfect! Cana, your raps-"

"What raps?" Cana said. "Our first song, the song that it's going to follow us for the rest of our career, do not content a rap. Instead I do those small English sentence-"

"And you do it perfectly." Levy continued. "And in our single you do a rap on the B-side. Yes, it's not the main song but the fans that will buy it will listen to it and I'm sure will love it. You girls are all talented. You all deserve a debut and thousands of fans!"

"You too, Levy." Erza said. "I feel like you are not including yourself in all this but you are a part of Fairyz." Levy opened her mouth to retort but Erza continued: "Didn't you helped the recording? Aren't you the one who said who should sing what in the single? No one would've thought making Juvia sing the "I like you" part or make Cana sing the english parts. You are needed."

"But maybe not in front." Levy sighed. "Maybe I should be Fairyz producer or something…"

"But isn't better to be both in front and backstage? You keep saying that we all have a charm, what about yours? You also have a natural and beautiful charm that without it, we wouldn't be Fairyz." Lucy said.

It only at that moment Levy realized how tears were threatening to fall. She looked around her and discovered that Juvia had already started to cry while Lucy, Erza and Cana were pretty much in the same state as her.

"I think I'm ready to listen to the single now." Lucy murmured.

Without more, Erza unwrapped the CD and put it in the player. The first notes were played.

They all started to cry.

"I can't believe it's us." Levy said as the song continued.

"It's so pretty." Juvia mused.

"Yeah. We should watch the PV making of afterward." Cana added.

"Oh my god. Not sure I want to see that!" Lucy laughed.

The first song finished and the next one followed. The first part was Cana's rap which made her laugh.

"Cana, you're so cool!" Lucy exclaimed making Cana's laugh double.

"We should do a vow." Erza said as the song finish and the third song continued. "The third song of this single is really important as Levy wrote it."

"How do you know?" Levy blurted out.

"I have my sources." Erza replied with her infamous smirk.

"What? You planned to hide it from us?" Lucy said, shocked.

"The song is so good! Juvia loved it since she recorded it!"

"But… It's embarrassing!" Levy replied sheepishly. "I wrote this age ago when I was dreaming about debuting with a group. I was wishing that whoever I would debut with would become my best friends before co-workers."

"That's why we should make a vow. To always love Fairyz and our fans. To make the best girl group out there. To fight out our weaknesses and become better. To be the best friends. To always talk to each other. And finally, to never underestimate ourselves. We have to give our best from now on. Together."

Erza put her hand in front of her and everyone put a hand on hers.

"To Fairyz. Let's do this!"

"To Fairyz!"

^o^o^o^o^o^o^

"Welcome to Music St*tion, who brings you the best music of Japan. Tonight we have a new group from the agency Fairy Tail Entertainment, Faizyz!" The female announcer said with a smile.

"Thank you for having us!"

"Could you please present yourselves?"

"I'm the leader Erza. Please take care of us!"

"I'm Lucy. I'm new to the entertainment so I'll do my best!"

"My name is Juvia. Juvia loves to dance so Juvia want everyone to enjoy dance with us!"

"I'm Cana. From now on, our group will become the best girl group so please take care of us!"

"I'm Levy. I'm really nervous right now but I'll do my best!"

"Since you are from FTE," the male announcer started, "you must know Mirajane."

"Yes!"

"The truth is, Erza started to be a trainee at FTE in the same time as Mirajane, right?" The female announcer related.

"Yes." Erza replied. "We entered in the same time, so before, we used to be aggressive rivals! But now we are good friends."

The female announcer continued: "We also heard that Mirajane was the reason Lucy entered the agency."

"That's right. I always admired Mirajane so I wanted to be in her agency!" Lucy responded with a laugh.

"Could you tell us more about the song you are presenting tonight?"

"It is our debut song." Erza responded. "It's a love song but more than that it's a song to all our fans and future fans. We want to tell them to follow us into this new adventure. It's also a song for us to say to each others that we will follow and support each one of us because before being a group, we are friends."

"It's really nice, isn't it? So please go in stand-by."

The group stood up and got ready to sing. Not even paying attention to what the announcers were saying, Levy put herself in position. Her heart was pounding hard but as she glanced her teammates, she felt in ease. She took a long breath in.

"Please listen to their debut song, Fairyz with "Follow Me". Douzo."

**The End.**

* * *

"PV" means promotion video (video clip). "Douzo" means in this context "Please enjoy it" or "Here it is". The last part was a bit extra but I had the whole conversation in my head (in japanese!) since I kept thinking what would they say if they were at the Tv show. Obviously inspired by the music show "Music Station" at TV Asahi.

The debut song (and look and part of the dance I had in mind) is inspired by E-girls' "Follow Me". The "friendship song" is inspired by "Friends" by Happiness. Please check it out if you have the time.

Thanks for reading! Reviews?


End file.
